Cadenas
by phyro-tama
Summary: -No te permito que…-Lucius estaba que echaba humo, hasta ahora Draco nunca se le había revelado y este era un mal momento para empezar.-No, esta vez soy yo quien no te permitiré seguir manejándome a tu antojo.
1. Ataduras

**Bueno este fic esta ubicado mas o menos al final del sexto libro, da algunas referencias de lo que paso en este y aunque no es necesario leerlo para entenderle puede que tenga información que arruine la emoción de leer el libro así que quedan advertidos (aunque no es mucho pero puede que a alguien si le pueda arruinar la sorpresa). **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling **

**-blablabla- dialogo**

**"blablabla" pensamientos**

***/*/*/*/*/ Cambio de escena**

**

* * *

**

_**Cadenas**_

**"Ataduras"**

Con la muerte de Dumbledore se había decidido cerrar Hogwarts ya que al no estar el director muchos padres ya no querían mandar a sus hijos pues sentían que ya no era un lugar donde estarían seguros sin el respaldo de Albus Dumbledore, no paso mucho tiempo después de la muerte de este para que la guerra estallara en todo su apogeo, diariamente morían muchos inocentes y la mayoría de jóvenes tuvo que cambiar las aulas de clase por el campo de batalla.

Draco Malfoy a pesar de parecer que seria la próxima mano derecha del Lord al final decidió huir, ya que desde un principio nunca tuvo intenciones de seguir a un loco psicópata y ser su perro faldero como su padre lo era, él solo deseaba poder decidir sobre su vida pero le era imposible negarse a los mandatos del patriarca Malfoy, además que la vida de su madre estaba siendo amenazada por eso tuvo que tragarse sus quejas y obedecer ciegamente.

Sin embargo las cosas se le complicaron cuando se le ordeno matar a Dumbledore, él no tenia nada contra el viejo director y mucho menos deseaba verlo muerto, más la vida de su madre estaba primero por lo que no dudo en aceptar la misión, ingenuamente creyó que matar seria cosa fácil y aun mas al famoso director de Hogwarts, que equivocado estaba.

Una vez tuvo frente a él a Dumbledore desarmado y en charola de plata, simplemente no pudo hacerlo, además que no ayudaron mucho las palabras que le dijo, eso solo lo hizo dudar mas de sus actos y a fin de cuentas le fue imposible llevar con éxito su misión, la cual fue terminada por su padrino Severus.

Se encontraba muy nervioso ya que había fallado y sabia que el lord no perdona fracasos, trato de aparentar calma lo cual le era muy difícil.

-Tranquilízate Draco, todo estará bien-trato de calmarlo Snape al ver el nerviosismo del chico, aunque ni siquiera el estaba seguro de cómo actuaría su señor ante el fallo de Draco.

-El lord desea ver a Draco-fue Bella a avisarle, no estaba nada feliz de que su sobrino fallara en una misión tan importante como la que se le dio.

Los dos no tardaron en acudir rápidamente a su llamado, a pesar de que solo llamo a Draco no quiso dejarlo solo a su suerte y por eso Snape iba detrás de él. Al llegar a la sala donde estaba Voldemort pudieron ver que solo estaban los mas cercanos a él, Draco no pudo evitar preocuparse al ver a su madre presente y más aun cerca del lord oscuro.

-¿Podrías decirme que fue lo que paso Draco?-le dijo con un tono siseante, clara señal de que no estaba muy contento con él.

-Yo….-no sabia que excusa darle para salvarse de un seguro castigo que le esperaba.

-Te dije claramente que no admitía fallas y Lucius lo sabe mejor que nadie-el hombre se removió incomodo a la mención de él-ahora deberás pagar las consecuencias-dijo levantando su varita, Draco cerro los ojos esperando el impacto de alguna maldición-_Avada Kedavra-_se paralizo al escuchar el hechizo lanzado y al escuchar un golpe seco los abrió rápidamente pues era obvio que no iba para él el hechizo.

Lo que vio fue algo que nunca olvidaría en su vida, la victima del hechizo había sido nada mas y nada menos que su madre, tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abalanzarse contra Voldemort por muy señor oscuro que fuera y lo peor es que no podía acercarse al cuerpo sin vida de su madre.

_-__ Crucio-_le dio de golpe el hechizo, sin embargo ese dolor no se comparaba en nada a lo que sintió al ver a su madre tirada en el suelo muerta, se mordió el labio hasta sangrar ya que no deseaba darle el gusto de escuchar sus gritos-la próxima vez no seré tan benevolente-le dijo después de quitar el hechizo de él.

Draco salio caminando de manera digna de la sala, ante todo el era un Malfoy por lo que no debía mostrar debilidad ante nadie. Una vez fuera del alcance de miradas indiscretas se recargo en la pared más cercana comenzando a respirar agitadamente.

-Rayos Draco, era nuestra oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con el señor tenebroso-Draco escucho que su padre había salido para reclamarle, pero el no estaba de humor para sus palabrerías.

-¿Nuestra?-dijo con sarcasmo-dirás tuya padre porque para empezar yo ni siquiera quería unirme al lord-le dijo ya fastidiado de todo.

-No digas estupideces Draco-le dijo muy enojado Lucius, si alguien lo llegaba a escuchar estaría en problemas.

-No son estupideces-le reto por primera vez en su vida-ya me canse de que controles mi vida, si no fuera por ti ahora mi madre seguiría viva y yo podría tener una vida tranquila.

-No te permito que…-Lucius estaba que echaba humo, hasta ahora Draco nunca se le había revelado y este era un mal momento para empezar.

-No, esta vez soy yo quien no te permitiré seguir manejándome a tu antojo-la muerte de su madre era mas de lo que podía soportar-a partir de ahora estas solo.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-intervino Snape, había salido luego de Lucius y permanecido al margen pero las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

-Pasa que ya no soporto esto y me largo-sin dejar que los dos hombres hicieran algo para detenerlo salio corriendo ignorando los gritos de su padre y padrino.

Salio de la base de Voldemort y camino unos metros antes de voltear a ver si ya no lo seguían, al no ver a nadie detrás cerro los ojos y lentamente sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar, ese era un secreto que no se lo había contado a nadie pues creyó que algún día le seria útil su forma animaga y ese día era hoy.

Para cuando termino su transformación solo se podía ver a un majestuoso dragón, la forma era parecida a un reptil pero con algunas diferencias como las escamas de un inusual color platinado en todo el cuerpo, dos grandes alas sobresalían de su espalda, además de poseer unos dientes y garras grandes y feroces; Extendió sus alas y alzo el vuelo sin un rumbo fijo.

Lo que mas le gustaba de su forma animaga era el poder volar, ya que eran esos momento donde podía olvidarse de todos sus problemas y ser libre, ni siquiera era necesario preocuparse por un destino ya que el cielo era infinito. Tan metido estaba en las sensaciones que experimentaba al volar que no vio un hechizo que impacto de lleno en él.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sentía su cuerpo pesado y no tenia la menor idea de lo que le había pasado, solo sabia que iba tranquilamente volando por quien sabe donde y un minuto después sintió un duro golpe en su pecho, aun así le llegaban voces lejanas que no era capaz de descifrar lo que decían.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?-preguntaba por quien sabe que vez, no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuera lo mejor.

-Claro que si, tu no te preocupes Charlie-le aseguraba el chico con confianza en su voz.

-En verdad no entiendo porque estas haciendo esto compañero-le decía con resignación, ya que sabia muy bien que no cambiaria de opinión.

-No se preocupen chicos todos saldrá bien-les decía con alegría, por lo cual ya no pudieron seguir negándose pues el chico había estado deprimido después de lo que paso en Hogwarts.

Draco trato de mantenerse despierto y tratar de entender que hablaban pero le fue imposible, dejándose llevar por la inconciencia de nuevo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Desde antes de abrir los ojos Draco supo que estaba en otro lado, pues podía sentir que estaba acostado sobre algo suave y esponjoso, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos encontrándose en una amplia habitación con paredes de un verde pálido, y como lo supuso estaba acostado en una gran colchoneta con muchos suaves cojines, además que tenia un balcón con una hermosa vista al lago.

"_Espera, yo conozco ese lago"_ pensó no creyéndose que se encontrara justo en ese lugar _"tengo que salir de aqu_í_"_ y con eso en mente quiso tomar su forma humana, para su desconcierto no fue capaz de regresar a su verdadera forma _"¿Qué demonios?"_ las cosas comenzaban a verse mal.

-Así que ya despertaste-de todas las voces que le gustaría escuchar, esa ni siquiera estaba en su lista-espero te guste tu nuevo hogar-le comento felizmente.

"_Ningún lugar donde tu te encuentres será de mi agrado y menos mi hogar"_ pensó enfurruñándose al ver la resplandeciente sonrisa de su némesis.

-Puedes pasear por los alrededores pero no te alejes mucho del castillo-comenzó a explicarle las cosas-te prometo que vendré a verte lo mas seguido posible para que no estés solo-el dragón bufo-saldré por un rato pero te dejo algo de fruta y agua para que comas.

"_Pero que te crees, ¿que soy tu mascota o que?"_ pensó fastidiado Draco mostrándole los dientes.

-Solo será por un rato-trato de calmar a la enojada criatura-te prometo que no tardare mucho-y salio por la puerta.

Después que se fuera Harry ni lento ni perezoso salio volando por el balcón para largarse del lugar, Potter no era nadie para ordenarle sin embargo cuando estuvo unos metros lejos del castillo se encontró con una pared invisible que no le dejo llevar a cabo su huida, después de un rato de infructuosos intentos se dio por vencido y regreso a la habitación.

Como Harry se lo prometió regreso aunque dos días después, lo bueno era que la comida aparecía sola así que no se moriría de hambre. Cada vez que iba se ponía a contarle alguna anécdota que le pasara durante el tiempo que no estuviera con él, extrañamente nunca mencionaba nada relacionado con la guerra o Voldemort.

-…y entonces los dos se pusieron muy rojos-decia entre carcajadas, para ese momento estaba tirado en la colchoneta muerto de la risa.

-¡Harry¡-el repentino grito de no se quien alerto a los dos de la presencia de un tercero en el lugar-¡Harry¡-volvió a escuchar, así que salio a ver quien era.

-¿Ron?¿que pasa?-Draco escucho a Harry pronunciar el nombre de la comadreja y por algún extraño motivo se sintió enojado con él por interrumpir la visita de Harry.

"_Maldita comadreja, porque tenia que venir a interrumpir"_ después de tener este pensamiento se golpeo mentalmente, ya que se supone que él odia a Potter y no tenia porque estar molesto porque alguien mas le robara la atención que le daba el moreno, aunque debía admitir que comenzaba a agradarle las visitas que le hacia el chico.

-Están atacando el callejón diagon-fue ahí donde puso mas atención para ver si se enteraba de algo relacionado con la guerra contra Voldemort-él esta liderando el ataque-fue todo lo que necesito escuchar Harry para reaccionar.

-Tengo que irme pero regresare-se despidió rápidamente de Draco-vamos-escucho que le decía a Ron para después escuchar como los pasos se alejaban hasta que ya no escucho nada.

Por un momento el sentimiento de preocupación se apodero de él, sin embargo después recordó que a pesar de que se enfrentaban al lord oscuro era Potter de quien estaba hablando también, y quien mejor para enfrentar al lord y salir vivo que el niño que vivió.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/

Habían pasado tres semanas y ni rastro de Potter, para ese momento Draco parecía león enjaulado yendo de un lado a otro de forma inquieta, no quería imaginarse lo peor pero ya era demasiado tiempo sin verlo y no creía que estuviera tan ocupado como para no poder hacerle una visita de 5 minutos para decirle que seguía respirando.

-Ya regrese-al escuchar esa muy familiar voz sintió un gran alivio, pero no duro mucho ya que al voltear se encontró con un Harry algo pálido y muy magullado.

"_¿Qué rayos te paso Potter?"_ a pesar que Harry no podía saber que pensaba Draco, pudo ver con claridad la preocupación en su rostro.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-dijo para tranquilizarlo, comenzando a contarle lo que había pasado, o mejor dicho cosas sin importancia y que para nada le interesaban a Draco.

Sin embargo esa solo fue la primera de muchas veces que eso pasaría y siempre era el mismo patrón: Alguien irrumpía en el castillo con actitud nerviosa, cruzaba algunas palabras con Harry y después el moreno entraba y se despedía de Draco prometiéndole que regresaría pronto, lo cual por lo general eran dos o tres semanas, eso si bien le iba y todo eso solo para que viniera viéndose como si un camión le hubiera pasado por encima, en algunas ocasiones lleno de vendas pero venia.

-Desde que Hogwarts cerro sus puertas el castillo a permanecido cerrado ya que nadie tiene razones para venir, por eso creo que es un excelente escondite-le hablaba con naturalidad como si estuviera frente a una persona-sabes, me gustaría saber que sientes cuando vuelas-saco de la nada ese tema, al principio pensó que no era en serio pero al ver como tenia su mirada puesta en su espalda supo que iba en serio.

"_Aprovecha que estoy de buenas ya que no volveré a ofrecértelo otra vez"_ pensó al momento que se paraba, salía al exterior y se mantenía en el suelo esperando que subiera a su lomo.

-¿En verdad puedo?-pregunto dudoso al entender lo que quería la criatura, al ver que seguía ahí tomo valor y con cuidado subió en él, una vez se acomodo en Draco este emprendió el vuelo.

Seria mentir decir que no lo habían disfrutado los dos, había sido una experiencia increíble para Harry quien no podía estar más feliz montado encima del dragón, desde que Hogwart había cerrado Harry no había tenido tiempo de volar en su escoba solo por diversión. Estuvieron volando por un buen rato hasta que el hambre los hizo bajar.

-Muchas gracias-le dijo una vez se bajo, en esos momentos tenia pintada una gran y sincera sonrisa, una que hace mucho Draco no había visto.

-¡Potter¡-y con eso el mágico momento que habían pasado se rompió, pues ambos sabían lo que pasaría a continuación y por la cara de Harry parecía que ya comenzaba a cansarle esa situación.

-Lo siento tengo que irme pero sabes que regresare-esa fue su forma de despedirse antes de ir hacia la persona que había venido esta vez por él.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/

Las semanas se habían convertido en meses, pero para Draco eso carecía de importancia ya que en donde estaba la guerra no había llegado y todos los días eran muy tranquilos y en cierta forma feliz. Lo cierto era que ya llevaba en ese lugar un año y cuatro meses pero eso ya no importaba, además no necesitaba a nadie mas que a Potter de compañía para poder vivir tranquilo, incluso a veces llegaba a sentir que la guerra había sido solo un sueño sin embargo recordaba que no era cierto cada vez que Harry cruzaba el umbral y aparecía con mas heridas en todo el cuerpo.

Esta vez si se había pasado el moreno, pues ya llevaba un mes sin ir a verlo y nunca había llegado a durar tanto tiempo, lo mas habían sido tres semanas y media por eso ahora estaba muy nervioso volteando a la puerta cada cinco minutos esperando verlo llegar. En cuanto vio al moreno cruzar el umbral Draco se preparo para hacerle una escenita como las que venia haciendo desde hace tiempo, pero paro a medio camino al ver el rostro pálido de Harry.

-Eres libre-le dijo mientras se acercaba y le retiraba el collar que le impedía salir de los alrededores del lugar, además de poder volver a su forma humana.

"_¿Por qué?"_ esa era la pregunta que acudió a su mente al escuchar las palabras de Harry, en eso se escucho el sonido que hizo el collar al caer al suelo y al fijar su vista en Harry lo vio arrodillarse presa de un ataque de tos, que no seria algo grave sino fuera por el hecho de que tosía sangre.

Cambio a su forma humana rápidamente sin importarle revelar su identidad, estaba muy preocupado por la salud del moreno que solo podía pensar en ir a su lado para ayudarlo de alguna forma.

-¡Harry¡-dijo de forma alterada al llegar junto a Harry, sin darse cuenta que lo había llamado por su nombre.

-Draco-dijo con voz cansada dándole una sonrisa lastimera-lo siento mucho-Draco quedo desconcertado, pues no entendía de que se disculpaba con él.

-No hables, ahora lo mas importante es salvarte-a esto el moreno negó con la cabeza, después con su mano derecha acaricio la mejilla de Draco y este lo recostó en su regazo.

-Ya es demasiado tarde-esas palabras le rompieron el corazón a Draco quien aun en ese momento trataba de ignorar los sentimientos que habían crecido dentro de él hacia cierto chico de ojos esmeralda.

-No digas tonterías…..tú todavía..puedes..sal..salvarte-sentía un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba hablar, además del escozor en sus ojos.

-Lamento haber sido tan egoísta para encerrarte aquí, pero tenia miedo de que si te dejaba libre podría perderte-le dijo con sinceridad, una vez que el ataque menguo y pudo articular palabras.

-¿Qué? Tu…-no pudo seguir hablando, nunca se le paso por la cabeza que Harry supiera quien era en realidad-¿desde cuando?-cuestiono en un susurro.

-Desde el principio-le dijo con tranquilidad como si no fuera algo importante-en cuando te vi supe quien eras en realidad.

-Si lo sabias ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-le reprocho un poco resentido por haber sido engañado de esa manera.

-Si te lo hubiera dicho estoy seguro que tu primer pensamiento seria que te quería humillar-trato de explicar lo mejor que pudo las cosas.

-¿Y como crees que me siento ahora?-para este momento ya no pudo retener las lagrimas que comenzaron a fluir libremente de sus ojos-sabiendo que mi enemigo me mantuvo encerrado como una mascota aun sabiendo que no era un animal.

-Yo nunca te considere mi…cof cof…enemigo-con sus dedos suavemente limpio el camino que habían dejados sus lagrimas-desde el primer dia yo….cof cof cof..te he a…cof cof-no pudo continuar ya que tuvo otro fuerte ataque.

-¡Harry¡-dijo con desesperación al ver como el chico estaba sufriendo y el no sabia que hacer.

-Yo..cof cof..te a…cof cof.. amo-por fin los sentimientos que desde hace mucho guardaba en su corazón estaban siendo entregados a la persona dueña de estos.

-Yo..yo..-no sabia como reaccionar ante semejante declaración, pero eso fue lo que necesito para dejar de engañarse a si mismo y aceptar sus propios sentimientos-yo también te amo-las palabras brotaron solas de su boca como algo natural.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar Harry lo había acercado a él y hecho lo que desde hace mucho tiempo había deseado, lo beso. Draco se perdió en las intensas sensaciones que le producía ese contacto y se dejo llevar por el éxtasis que experimentaba, hasta que sintió como la mano que estaba en su cabeza comenzaba a aflojar el agarre, de repente todo movimiento por parte del moreno ceso y Draco rápidamente se separo de Harry para ver que ocurría.

-¡No¡-dio un grito desgarrador al comprobar que su amado yacía sin vida en sus brazos y el no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso, lo apego a su cuerpo con fuerza esperando que de esa manera lo pudiera traer de regreso a su lado, no pudo evitar recordar una historia que su moreno hace tiempo le leyo.

****************Flash back***************

-Hola-le saludo alegremente mientras entraba al cuarto-lamento no haber podido venir antes a verte pero Voldi esta algo activo-bromeo, Draco solo se le quedo viendo dándole a entender que eso no era suficiente para perdonarlo por dejarlo tanto tiempo solo-no te enojes, mira que traje mi libro favorito para leerte-le dijo mientras le mostraba un libro algo viejo y desgastado, tal vez por el tiempo o por el uso.

A pesar de que Draco aun seguía un poco sentido por haber sido olvidado, tenia curiosidad por saber que tipo de historias era del gusto del salvador del mundo mágico, hasta ahora creía que eran las de fantasía donde había un héroe que aparecía para salvar el mundo, por fin podría alimentar su curiosidad.

-Bien la historia va así-se acomodo en un sofá que había en el lugar y comenzó a leer al ver que había captado la atención del dragón.

"Soñé que era una hermosa ave que extendía mis alas y surcaba un brillante cielo azul, que volaba tan alto que las personas en el suelo parecían hormiguitas, podía sentir el viento golpear suavemente mi rostro llegando a parecerme una suave brisa y por primera vez en toda mi vida me sentí libre, dentro de mi interior el sentimiento de que era capaz de ir a donde quisiera cuando quisiera sin importar nada, era lo único de lo que era conciente.

Rezaba a todos los dioses para que nunca acabara, lo pedía con todas mis fuerzas como si de eso dependiera mi vida, pero lamentablemente mi ruego no llego a ellos y a pesar de que aun podía ver ese hermoso cielo ahora era entre los barrotes de una gran y hermosa jaula de oro, el recuerdo de libertad paso a ser un efímero sueño inalcanzable.

Él que se enamoro a primera vista de mi, hizo todo lo que pudo para que fuera feliz dentro de esa jaula, iba todos los días a visitarme a esa solitaria habitación donde solo estaba yo y pasaba horas hablándome de cualquier cosa que se le ocurría, pero lo que yo mas anhelaba era volar con total libertad y sentir el viento en mi rostro, así que el encierro solo me ponía triste y me deprimía. Con el paso del tiempo me fui acostumbrando a su compañía hasta el punto que lo anhelaba cuando no estaba a mi lado.

Un día simplemente me abrió la puerta de la jaula, me miro a la cara y me dijo "Eres libre" pero en lugar de sentirme feliz mi corazón me dolió, al parecer sin darme cuenta también me enamore de él, fue cuando supe que nunca mas podría regresar a ese cielo que sin ser conciente hace mucho deje de anhelar, ya que mi mirada solo se posaba en él, y llore como nunca lo había hecho, llore porque hasta entonces fui conciente de mis sentimientos hacia él y dolía mucho saber que muy pronto lo perdería, ya que al parecer él estaba muriendo.

Lo mas lógico hubiera sido irme en cuanto tuve la oportunidad pero me quede, estuve a su lado hasta el instante en que dio su ultimo suspiro y al no ser capaz de abandonar ese lugar, permanecí dentro de la jaula esperando que llegara mi final, mientras ese momento llegaba no pude evitar comenzar a odiarlo por haberme cortado las alas y luego abandonarme.

Para cuando desperté en mi rostro solo quedaban rastros de lagrimas, tal vez fue un sueño pero para mi todo fue tan real y algo que me hace creerlo con mas fuerza es el dolor que siento en mi corazón ya que este no es imaginario_"._

-Sabes, a mi también me gustaría salir volando-su rostro era melancólico-escapar de esta guerra y volar a un lugar donde pueda ser libre.

************************Fin flash back*********************

-Ya eres libre-acaricio sus cabellos azabache con delicadeza, como si pensara que estaba dormido y podría despertarlo-lastima que me cortaste las alas y ya no puedo volar lejos-lentamente coloco el cuerpo sin vida en el suelo.

Se alejo unos metros del moreno y volvió a transformarse en un hermoso dragón, con mucho cuidado tomo el cuerpo con sus garras y voló hasta la orilla del lago, donde con ayuda de sus llamas y de su magia creo un ataúd de cristal rojo donde deposito el cuerpo del chico, para después dejarlo caer en el centro del lago donde comenzó a hundirse hasta tocar fondo.

Regreso a las ruinas del castillo el cual había sido su hogar durante todo este tiempo, al no saber que hacer con su recién adquirida libertad o a quien buscar decidió quedarse allí, sin embargo por decisión propia nunca mas volvió a su forma humana permaneciendo como dragón, esperando su final en esas ruinas que llego a considerar su hogar hasta el momento que tuviera que reunirse con Harry.

Pudo haber seguido con su vida o incluso terminarla pero había algo que lo detenía, no sabia muy bien el que, aun así se quedaba para cuidar lo mas preciado que tenia y que en ese momento se encontraba en el fondo del lago.

Con los años el rumor del hermoso dragón que custodiaba las ruinas de la una vez maravillosa escuela de hechicería Hogwarts se esparció por los confines del mundo, ocasionando que intrépidos magos vinieran de todas partes para probar suerte, terminando en tragedia ya que la criatura era muy recelosa con los extraños que entraban a su territorio.

Fin

* * *

**Bueno esta originalmente era una historia de un solo capitulo pero creo que será de dos, ya que da para eso (o sea la versión de Harry), además que con eso se aclararan algunas dudas que quedaron en el fic, solo que tendrá que esperar ya que no dispongo de mucho tiempo además que estoy en proceso de escribir unos capítulos de mis otros fic y estoy algo ocupada con la escuela.**

**Espero review para saber si les gusto y desean la segunda parte que aclara algunos huecos en la historia.**

**Matta ne**


	2. Ruptura

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (menos los que yo cree en mi historia)**

**-blablabla- dialogo**

**"blablabla" pensamientos**

***/*/*/*/*/ Cambio de escena**

**

* * *

**

Cadenas

"Ruptura"

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido para Harry, en un momento estaba junto a Dumbledore en una importante misión en busca de los Horrocruxes y para cuando regresaron la escuela estaba hecha un pandemónium, pero sin lugar a dudas lo que nunca en su vida olvidaría de esa noche, seria la impotencia que sintió al ver como Snape mataba al director en sus narices y el no pudo hacer nada mas que ver como ocurría.

Lo quisiera o no esa seria una marca que llevaría de por vida, sin embargo no podía perder el tiempo con eso, ya que tenia una misión que el director le dio creyendo que seria capaz de llevarla a cabo y por eso no podía defraudarlo a pesar que ya no estaba con él.

Unos días después del altercado en Hogwarts Harry decidió ir a despedirse del hombre que fue un ejemplo a seguir para él: Albus Dumbledore, ya que el paradero de su última morada era desconocido pues no deseaban arriesgarse a que los mortifagos o el mismo Voldemort se atreviera a profanar su tumba si es que daban a conocer su localización.

Caminaba solo por el lago rememorando mejores días, donde su mayor preocupación era pasar pociones con el amargado de Snape o mejor dicho traidor, cada vez que escuchaba su nombre la sangre le hervía de coraje.

-¡Harry!-vio como se acercaban Ron y Hermione, a pesar que les había pedido que lo dejaran solo al parecer eran demasiado necios.

-¿Qué pasa?-les pregunto con cansancio en su voz, lo cierto es que desde la muerte del director se había sentido algo deprimido pero trataba de ocultarlo lo mejor posible.

-Charlie quiere mostrarnos algo increíble que encontró hace poco-le dijo con emoción Ron al saber que irían a ver a Charlie.

-¿Y que es eso increíble que quiere que veamos?-le pregunto con genuina curiosidad, solo recibió una sonrisa enigmática del pelirrojo, Harry volteo a ver a la castaña en busca de respuestas pero esta solo se encogió de hombros al no tener idea de lo que les mostraría el joven.

-¿Cuándo y como vamos a ir?-le pregunto al ansioso pelirrojo dándose por vencido en descubrir que tramaba.

-¿Cuándo? Ahora-le respondió la primera pregunta-¿Cómo? Con esto-dijo mostrándole un pequeño llavero en forma de dragón y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo mas Ron lo tomo del brazo y con Hermione agarrada de Ron activándose el traslador.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En cuanto sus pies tocaron tierra firme perdió el equilibrio y cayo sobre su trasero, con algo de dificultad se puso en pie aunque aun un poco mareado, se limpio un poco la ropa y se quedo observando a donde habían llegado.

-No me podías avisar al menos-le recrimino una vez estuvo al lado de sus amigos, ellos sabían que no se llevaba muy bien con todos loa transportes mágicos.

-Lo siento compañero pero el traslador estaba por activarse y tuve que actuar-dijo con un poco de culpabilidad después de ver el aterrizaje de Harry.

-¿Y bien? Que vinimos a ver aquí-le dijo todavía un poco irritado por el repentino viaje en traslador.

-Ya llegaron-escucharon una gruesa voz detrás suyos, al voltear se encontraron con Charlie Weasley.

-¿Esta despierto?¿es muy salvaje?¿que harán con él?¿se quedara en la reserva?-Ron no pudo evitar bombardearlo con preguntas al estar muy deseoso de ver a la increíble criatura según decía Charlie, además era el único que sabia que iban a ver.

-Tranquilo, respira profundo no te valla a ahogar-le dijo con burla su hermano al ver como parecía un niño chiquito que iba a recibir un regalo de cumpleaños.

-Huh, Charlie ¿podrías decirme a que vine?-le cuestiono algo indeciso, a pesar que le alegraba ver a Charlie tenia una misión que realizar y no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías.

-La razón esta por aquí-le dijo mientras los comenzaba a guiar a donde estaba una gran jaula, para cuando estuvieron frente a esta pudieron apreciar a la hermosa criatura que contenía.

-¿De donde la sacaste Charlie?-pregunto Hermione anonadada al ver tan hermoso espécimen de dragón, el cual no había visto en ningún libro.

-Lo capturamos cerca de aquí, en cuanto lo vimos supimos que tenia que ser nuestro-dijo con mucho orgullo el Weasley mayor.

-¿Y es salvaje?-pregunto Ron de nuevo, él deseaba acercarse al dragón y tocarlo para confirmar que era real.

-Desde hace una semana y media que lo capturamos lo hemos tenido sedado, estamos adaptando un espacio para poder tenerlo ya que no sabemos si será capaz de convivir con los otros-dijo viendo al dragón dormido dentro de la jaula- además no queremos que se asuste al despertar dentro de la jaula y se llegue a hacer daño.

-¿Puedo quedármelo?-al escuchar la pregunta los otros tres presentes voltearon a ver a Harry quien había preguntado.

-¿Perdón?-pregunto Charlie claramente desconcertado por la petición del chico.

-Qué si puedo quedarme con el dragón-volvió a decir, dejando claro que habían escuchado bien.

-Estas bromeando ¿verdad?-le dijo Ron con una sonrisa, la cual se borro al ver el rostro serio del moreno.

-¿Por qué lo quieres precisamente a él Harry?-le pregunto Charlie sin saber que más hacer.

-Siento que nuestro destino esta enlazado-su mirada estaba fija en la hermosa criatura, no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta y estaba incluso dispuesto a robarlo de ser necesario.

-Si estas seguro y crees que serás capaz de cuidarlo por mi no hay problema-dijo sin terminarle de cuadrar el asunto pero con resignación al ver el brillo que había en las esmeraldas, había escuchado que últimamente estaba un poco decaído el chico y si eso le animaba quien era él para impedirlo.

-Te protegeré con mi vida-dijo en un susurro hacia el animal, en cuanto lo vio lo reconoció y supo que esto era el destino por eso lo daría todo por él.

*************************Flash back**************************

Lo que Dumbledore le acababa de confiar era una información que podría darles la victoria y se sentía muy honrado de que el viejo director la compartiera con él, aunque eso no le quitaba peso a la carga que le dio, además que estaba muy abrumado por toda la información recibida en una noche, por eso a pesar que ya era muy tarde decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire.

Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela vio una sombra que se dirigía hacia el bosque prohibido y siendo fiel a su herencia merodeadora y Gryffindor ni lento ni perezoso camino en la misma dirección donde vio la sombra. Atento a cualquier ruido extraño camino con cautela siguiendo a la sospechosa figura, la cual se detuvo en un claro no muy dentro del bosque.

-¡Maldición¡ ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?-su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar esa sedosa voz que le encantaba-yo ni siquiera elegí unírmele-se escondió detrás de un árbol desde donde podía observarlo con completa libertad, sus hermosos cabellos rubios que bajo la luna tenían un brillo platinado, su pálida y suave piel o al menos así la imaginaba que era y sus ojos, esas profundas joyas de plata liquida que lo hipnotizaban, es mas todo de él era perfecto ante sus ojos.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que se asusto cuando escucho el crujir de las ramas secas, al volver su vista a su amado se encontró con esa majestuosa criatura que nunca creyó que pudiera existir, antes de que pudiera reaccionar el dragón abrió sus alas y alzo el vuelo todo bajo la fascinada mirada de unos ojos esmeralda.

"_Sabia que tendrías una forma animaga increíblemente hermosa como tu"_, pensó con una sonrisa boba, dejando a un lado todo lo que no tuviera que ver con su dragón, incluso la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes paso a un segundo termino.

*************************fin flash back****************************

Ya una vez lo creyó perdido, pero ahora que lo tenía delante de él no lo dejaría alejarse de su lado nunca más, no importaba lo que tuviera que sacrificar mientras tuviera a su dragón.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?-preguntaba por quien sabe que vez, no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuera lo mejor.

-Claro que si, tu no te preocupes Charlie-le aseguraba el chico con confianza en su voz.

-En verdad no entiendo porque estas haciendo esto compañero-le decía con resignación, ya que sabia muy bien que no cambiaria de opinión.

-No se preocupen chicos todos saldrá bien-les decía con alegría, por lo cual ya no pudieron seguir negándose pues el chico había estado deprimido después de lo que paso en Hogwarts.

Cuando pensó un lugar donde tenerlo la solución le llego al pensar en un lugar grande y deshabitado: Hogwarts; además que así estaría seguro lejos de la guerra que ya comenzaba a desatarse con toda su furia.

/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El traslado había sido relativamente rápido ya que la criatura aun seguía sedada, aunque pudo distinguir que ya comenzaba a tomar conciencia, así que en cuanto estuvo a solas con el animal creo con su magia un collar capaz de bloquear su transformación y el cual le limitaría el territorio que podría visitar, para él con el gran poder que poseía le fue extremadamente fácil además que en el libro donde busco explicaba paso por paso para crearlo, este en si era algo sencillo nada ostentoso.

La sala de los menesteres había sido de gran ayuda ya que al convertirla en la habitación del dragón, este solo necesitaba pensar en lo que quería y aparecería sin la necesidad de que Harry estuviera cerca.

-Se que cuando despiertes estarás furioso por acerté esto pero es la única forma de mantener a salvo, eres lo único preciado que me queda en la vida-dijo con voz melancólica acariciándole el hocico al dragón-no importa si me odias y no quieres verme, siempre y cuando estés a salvo seré feliz-se levanto y salió del cuarto pues tenia que revisar los alrededores.

Para cuando regreso se dio cuenta que la criatura estaba despierta, con calma se acerco sin hacer ruido.

-Así que ya despertaste-le dijo con alegría fingiendo ignorancia respecto a la verdad que el dragón ocultaba, vio al animal enfurruñándose al verlo.

"_Creo no estas nada feliz de encontrarte conmigo"_ y era muy cierto ya que lo veía con recelo como esperando un movimiento en falso para atacarlo.

-Puedes pasear por los alrededores pero no te alejes mucho del castillo-le explico todo lo que necesitaba saber-te prometo que vendré a verte lo mas seguido posible para que no estés solo-el dragón bufo-saldré por un rato pero te dejo algo de fruta y agua para que comas.

"_Cuando sepas la verdad queras matarme por tratarte como una simple mascota_" pensó con nerviosismos al imaginar lo que podría pasar.

-Solo será por un rato-trato de calmar a la enojada criatura-te prometo que no tardare mucho-y salió por la puerta.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Todo el camino hacia los cuarteles de la orden lo recorrió con la mente perdida en la información que hace poco acababa de recibir, aun sin poder digerirla por completo.

-¿Harry?-el llamado lo saco de sus pensamientos encontrándose con las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos-¿te encuentras bien? Te vez cansado.

-No es nada Herm, solo estoy un poco cansado por el incremento de ataques por parte de Voldemort-desestimo el asunto.

-Y como no vas a estar cansado, pues si no estas en batalla vas a ver a tu mascota-le espeto Ron con fastidio.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso-le dijo con tono serio, habían tenido varias discusiones sobre el dragón pero Harry nunca dio su brazo a torcer respecto a su decisión.

-Mmm-fue todo lo que respondió el pelirrojo no queriendo comenzar otra discusión, pues en verdad Harry se veía cansado.

-Harry, se que estas algo ocupado últimamente pero necesitamos comenzar con la búsqueda de ya sabes que-le insinuó Hermione, no fue directa para que si alguien los escuchaba no obtuviera información importante.

-Eso lo se-le dijo con tono cansado, él mejor que nadie sabia de la importancia de encontrar los Horrocruxes faltantes.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que atacaran Hogwarts y Dumbledore muriera, dejando en los hombros de Harry la búsqueda de los otros horrocruxes faltantes pero hasta el momento no tenían ninguna pista de donde podrían estar los faltantes.

-El tiempo se nos agota-le dijo de forma nerviosa la castaña quien sabía la importancia de su misión, pues estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Harry en tan importante misión.

-Tienes que dejar de ir a jugar con esa cosa y concentrarte en lo que es importante-le recrimino Ron, sin ser muy consiente de lo mal que eligió sus palabras.

"_Eso es lo que hago, para mi Draco es lo mas importante en mi vida"_ le hubiera gustado decirle eso en voz alta pero decidió tragarse sus palabras _"la única razón por la que deseo derrotar a Voldemort es para que mi dragón pueda vivir una buena vida"_.

-Yo se lo que es importante, y te pediré que me dejes decidir como gastar mi tiempo-su tono era serio, no le gustaba que decidieran por él y mucho menos alguien tan impulsivo como su amigo.

-Bien-le dijo de forma brusca sintiéndose ofendido por lo que Harry le dijo, antes de que alguien volviera a hablar se fue.

-No te preocupes al rato se le pasara-le dijo la castaña de forma conciliadora antes de salir detrás del otro chico.

-Lo siento chicos, no tengo el mismo tiempo y deseo que ustedes-dijo en un susurro a la nada con voz melancólica, su vista fija en el camino donde se habían perdido sus mejores amigos, no pudo evitar rememorar lo acontecido más temprano.

****************Flash back*********************

Desde hace un tiempo había comenzado a sentirse mas cansado de lo normal y recientemente a eso se le había unido pequeños mareos, por lo cual supo que ya no podía postergar la ida al medico.

Para su primera cita el medimago le mando hacer unos exámenes para saber que iba mal, ya que en el examen preliminar no salió ninguna anomalía y querían estar seguros que no eran síntomas de una enfermedad grave, aunque el medimago le atribuyo esos síntomas al estrés debido al comienzo de la guerra, Harry no opino nada.

Mas lo que le dijo el medimago una vez que tuvo los resultados fue algo para lo que no estaba preparado y tal vez nunca lo estuviera.

-No se como decirle esto señor Potter-le dijo de forma nerviosa, claro indicio de que no todo estaba bien.

-¿Acaso es algo muy malo?-indago con curiosidad y miedo pues no sabia que esperar, bueno sabia que no era algo bueno.

-Mande hacer las pruebas varias veces y siempre fue el mismo resultado-su voz se escuchaba muy preocupada-lamento tener que decirle esto pero...-callo al no saber como darle la noticia.

-Por favor dígamelo sin rodeos, no importa que sea quiero saberlo-le dijo con confianza para animarlo a hablar.

-Se esta muriendo-esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua helada para Harry, quien tenia la esperanza que no fuera tan malo, un silencio incomodo le siguió a esa frase.

-…..-abrió la boca para decir algo sin embargo nada salió de esta, y es que ¿Qué puedes decir después de que te dicen que estas muriendo?.

-En verdad lo siento mucho-volvió a disculparse el medimago-por mas que busque no encontré lo que lo esta matando-dijo con frustración-es como si algo indetectable dentro de su cuerpo lo estuviera consumiendo por dentro.

-¿Cuanto?-pronuncio en un susurro que de puro milagro el medimago alcanzo a escuchar.

-año, año y medio-le dijo con sinceridad, sabiendo que de nada serviría mentirle-a lo mucho dos-trato de darle esperanzas, ya que en ese tiempo podrían encontrar la causa y curarlo antes de que terminara con él.

-Podría mantener esto en secreto, incluso de mis amigos-le pidió tranquilamente, el medimago solo asintió sabiendo las razones de querer ocultarlo-gracias-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse.

-No se porque pero siento que no lo volveré a ver nunca mas-dijo con tristeza a la nada, viendo el asiento vacio que antes ocupaba Harry-apenas es un niño-dijo en un susurro.

Él nunca fue de las personas que creían que estaba bien cargar en los hombros de un niño el peso de salvar al mundo mágico por muy niño que vivió fuera, era de la firme creencia de que si querías cambiar algo lo hicieras con tus propias manos a base del esfuerzo de uno mismo, cuando vio entrar a Harry Potter a su despacho tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre eso, el cual fue confirmado al ver los resultados de sus exámenes.

Tal vez este fue el caso donde le fue mas difícil decirle el diagnostico al paciente, y no fue por el hecho de ser una famosa figura del mundo mágico, sino porque tenia que decirle a un chico que había pasado por mucho a lo largo de su vida, que todo su esfuerzo por vivir era en vano ya que lo quisiera o no moriría, sin duda lo peor fue no saber decirle que era lo que lo esta consumiendo.

*****************Fin flash back********************

Sin poder evitarlo una traviesa lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, era tan doloroso saber que no importaba todo por lo que paso ya que al final igual moriría, y no podía compartir eso con nadie ya que desde que Dumbledore no estaba todas las esperanzas estaban puestas en él, incluso sus amigos lo hacían sin darse cuenta.

-¿Estas bien Harry?-escucho una dulce y familiar voz, desde que Sirius ya no estaba con él Remus había sido de mucha ayuda.

-Si-dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, la cual solo preocupo al licántropo-¿sabes? Si volviera a nacer me gustaría ser una hermosa ave para poder extender mis alas y volar libremente por el cielo-dijo con su mirada fija en la ventana donde se veía el magnífico cielo azul.

-Harry-su voz sonó quebrada aunque trato de aparentar otra cosa, lo único que el quería era que su cachorro fuera feliz.

-Si alguien me busca estaré en Hogwarts-ignoro la suplica de Remus, pues sabia que si comenzaba a hablar con él terminaría contándole todo, y lo menos que deseaba era que sufriera mas al saber que perdería a lo único que le quedaba de sus amigos, camino sin voltear atrás pues sabia que si se encontraba con esos ojos miel seria su perdición.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Conforme el tiempo pasaba Harry iba a ver a Draco, pues cuando estaba con él se sentía muy tranquilo y relajado, imaginaba que eran aun alumnos de Hogwarts y muy buenos amigos por lo que era normal pasar un rato platicando cosas sin importancia, le hubiera gustado verlo en su forma humana pero no deseaba arriesgarse a ser odiado tan pronto y perder esos agradables momentos en su compañía, mientras mas tarde se descubriera el engaño mejor.

-Sin poder aguantarse los celos fue a separarlos, pero lo mas divertido fue que delante de toda la orden se le confeso y entonces los dos se pusieron muy rojos-decía entre carcajadas, para ese momento estaba tirado en la colchoneta muerto de la risa.

-¡Harry¡-el repentino grito de no se quien alerto a los dos de la presencia de un tercero en el lugar-¡Harry¡-volvió a escuchar, así que salió a ver quien era.

-¿Ron?¿que pasa?-le insto a hablar al ver que venia muy agitado, así que debió haber venido corriendo desde el lugar donde se podían aparecer cerca del castillo, pues aun no lo podían hacer directamente.

-Están atacando el callejón diagon-el alma se le fue a los pies al escuchar eso-él esta liderando el ataque-fue todo lo que necesito escuchar Harry para reaccionar, el ya tenia previsto que Voldemort intentaría tomar el callejón diagon pero no creyó que seria tan pronto.

-Tengo que irme pero regresare-se despidió rápidamente de Draco-vamos-apuro a Ron al saber lo delicada de la situación, cada minuto contaba.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Cuando llegaron vieron que el callejón se había convertido en un campo de batalla, a todos lados donde voltearas veías personas luchando por sus vidas, los una vez grandes y hermosos edificios en su mayoría estaban en ruinas, solo uno que otro aun permanecía de pie a duras penas.

Ni lento ni perezoso Harry comenzó a hacerse camino en busca de los demás miembros de la orden, la cual ahora era dirigida por Moody al no tener a alguien mejor capacitado para hacerlo, ya que aunque era cierto que seguirían a Harry él aun era un chico, tal vez mas adelante el tomaría las riendas de la orden como planeaba que pasara Dumbledore.

-¡Potter!-escucho entre tanto ruido que era llamado, encontrándose a Kingsley-¿Dónde te habías metido?-le increpo en cuanto llego junto a él.

-Ahora no es momento para explicaciones-le dijo de forma contundente-¿Cómo están las cosas?.

-Son mas mortifagos de los que pensamos, los aurores capacitados para enfrentarse a ellos son muy pocos ya que la mayoría son novatos-comenzó a darle el reporte-y algunos miembros de la orden están en misión en estos momentos-le dijo con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Así que ese era su plan-dijo pasa si Harry al comprender porque se había adelantado Voldemort.

-¿De que estas hablando?-le pregunto Ron sin saber a que se refería su amigo.

-Voldemort sabia que no estamos al máximo por el momento y aprovecho para atacar-Kingsley palideció al comprender la deducción de Harry, ya que si era cierta Voldemort los había estado vigilando todo el tiempo.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto con preocupación evidente Ron.

-Vaya vaya, mira que nos trajo la corriente-Harry y Kingsley se tensaron al escuchar esa siseante voz, Ron por su lado estaba paralizado-_Diffindo-_pronuncio el hechizo una vez cerca de Harry quien con dificultad lo esquivo-vamos a jugar Potter.

-_Expelliarmus-_ataco una vez se alejo un poco del enemigo, al ver que la pelea entre Harry y Voldemort comenzaba los que estaban cerca se alejaron por miedo a que les llegara un hechizo de ellos.

___-Como esperaba de ti, usando hechizos inútiles-_dijo esquivándolo___-deja te muestro uno de mis favoritos, __crucio-_con la mala suerte que no pudo esquivarlo por completo dándole en el pie.

-haaaaaaaa-no pudo evitar gritar ya que contrario a como recordaba que era el dolor causado por el crucio, este era mas intenso.

Al ver esa escena Ron no pudo aguantar mas y trato de intervenir, sin embargo fue detenido por Kingsley antes de siquiera dar un paso.

-Suéltame, tengo que ayudarlo-trataba de zafarse del agarre sin éxito.

-Esa es la pelea de Potter, no debemos intervenir-le dijo con tono serio para que entendiera las cosas.

___-_Pero….-la mirada severa del hombre lo hizo callar, lo único que podía hacer era pedir que nada malo le pasara a su amigo, no tuvieron tiempo de seguir hablando ya unos mortifagos llegaron a atacarlos.

-Jajajajajaja-reía maniáticamente al ver como su mayor enemigo se retorcía de dolor ante su hechizo-que te pareció-le dijo una vez término el hechizo-creo que es un buen día para terminar contigo-se mofo de Harry-_Avada Kedavra____._

___-__Avada Kedavra____-_para sorpresa de Voldemort y de los que estaban cerca, vieron como el gran Harry Potter usaba la maldición asesina, pero lo más sorprendente fue que era un hechizo hecho a la perfección.

No tuvieron tiempo para pensar en eso ya que los dos hechizos chocaron ocasionando que por segunda vez sus varitas se conectaran, solo que esta vez al conectarse se creo una onda de magia muy poderosa que se expandió por todo el callejón dejando mareados a las personas con un alto poder mágico y noqueando a los débiles.

-Maldito Potter, esta me la pagaras-dijo Voldemort con furia-retirada-dijo antes de desaparecer del callejón.

-Todos los mortifagos se están retirando-llego corriendo Ron a donde estaba Harry-¿estas bien?-le pregunto al verlo algo palido.

-Yo….cof..cof..cof-no pudo responder ya que un repentino ataque de tos se lo impidió, lentamente sintió como la inconsciencia lo alcanzaba, dejándose llevar esperando que así todo el dolor de su cuerpo se fuera.

-¡Harry!¿Que pasa? ¡Harry¡-podía escuchar a lo lejos a Ron llamándolo, sin embargo no estaba en condiciones para permanecer consiente, dentro de poco todo sonido ceso.

___/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

Sentía todo su cuerpo pesado y muy mallugado, tenia ganas de seguir durmiendo pero unos molestos ruidos no le dejaban descansar, así que tuvo que despertar.

-¿Cómo que no tiene nada? Acaso es normal permanecer inconsciente durante dos semanas-dijo con impaciencia, nadie sabia decirle porque su amigo no despertaba si no tenia nada grave.

-Cálmate Ron-trato de apaciguar a su novio al ver que poquito más y se le tiraba a golpes al pobre medimago.

-Dos semanas, eso es mucho tiempo-dijo con voz cansada pero clara.

-Pues claro que es mucho porque crees que…..-paro de reclamar al darse cuenta de quien había hecho ese comentario-compañero, no vuelvas a asustarnos de esa manera-le recrimino con sincero alivio en su voz.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Harry?-le pregunto la castaña acercándose al moreno.

-Pues he estado mejor-le dijo con franqueza-solo necesito un poco mas de descanso y estaré como nuevo-dijo con fingida calma, sabia muy bien porque había estado tanto tiempo inconsciente pero no había porque mencionárselo a sus amigos, al menos no ahora.

-De seguro no descansas bien por ir con esa cosa-le regaño Ron creyéndose por completo la mentira, además que en el examen general que le había hecho el medimago no apareció nada malo.

-Tendré que organizar mejor mis tiempos-bromeo para quitarle importancia a las cosas-¿Cuándo podre irme?-pregunto con impaciencia.

___-_Pues en los exámenes no salió nada malo así que solo se quedara hoy bajo observación y si todo va bien mañana mismo puede regresar a casa-le dijo el medimago-entonces los dejo solos-salió dejándolo a solas con Ron y Hermione.

-¿En verdad todo esta bien?-le pregunto dudosa la castaña sin terminar de creer las palabras de Harry.

-Tu haz escuchado al medimago Herm-le dijo de forma conciliadora Ron a su novia, quien asintió no muy convencida de eso.

___/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

Respiro hondo un par de veces antes de decidirse a entrar para enfrentarse a un muy enojado dragón, pues habían pasado tres semanas desde su última visita y por más que lo intento no pudo zafarse de sus amigos e ir a verlo antes.

-Ya regrese-dijo con su usual voz alegre y serena, tratando de aparentar que todo estaba bien, cuando claramente no era así y su aspecto lo confirmaba.

"_Desearía nunca tener que mostrarme así ante ti"_ pensó con tristeza al ver los preocupados ojos de su dragón, después de pasar tanto tiempo con él había conseguido entenderlo sin necesidad de que le hablara.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-dijo para tranquilizarlo, comenzando a contarle lo que había pasado, o mejor dicho cosas sin importancia para distraer su atención de su aspecto.

Tristemente esa no fue la única vez que se presento con un aspecto lamentable, es mas después de esa ocasión las cosas se pusieron mas feas y las heridas eran mas visibles, eso sin contar con que la magia negra solo empeoraba mas su salud y él no podía desentenderse de las batallas solo porque la magia negra le afectaba mas de lo normal.

-Sabes, de niño yo siempre soñaba que un día vendrían unas personas para sacarme de ese infierno y tendría una amorosa familia solo para mi-decía mientras recordaba viejos tiempos-pero con el paso del tiempo supe que eso solo era un sueño que nunca se cumpliría-su mirada reflejaba una infinita tristeza, por lo que el dragón al verlo así se acerco y lo acaricio con el hocico.

"_No estés triste que yo nunca te abandonare"_ pensaba con firmeza Draco, pues le partía el alma ver esas esmeraldas opacas.

-Ojala esto terminara pronto-su voz sonaba triste y desesperanzada-te prometo que mientras viva nunca te dejare solo-Draco sintió una calidez en el pecho al escuchar esa promesa, decidió no ahondar mas en el tema y solo disfrutar el momento.

Con el paso de los días era mas obvio que Harry estaba lejos de estar bien, sin embargo cada vez que sus amigos intentaban abordarlo el salía huyendo de forma sutil para que no fuera tan obvio que estaba ocultando algo, por eso mientras no tuviera algo que hacer pasaba todo el tiempo con Draco en Hogwarts, aunque eso si cuidando de que este no lo descubriera teniendo un ataque repentino de tos o algún mareo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sin ser muy consiente del pasar del tiempo, había trascurrido un año y cuatro meses desde que estuviera al lado de Draco, para su sorpresa aun seguía con vida aunque tal parecía que estaba en las últimas pues desde hace unas semanas estaba internado en el hospital con una fiebre altísima, además que para esas alturas era incapaz de esconder los constantes ataques de tos, solo que ahora se le agregaba sangre y los mareos mas frecuentes.

Además estaba preocupado por Draco ya que desde hace un mes que no lo iba a ver o mejor dicho no lo dejaban ir a verlo, estaba desesperado por ver a su hermosa criatura pero eso a Ron y Hermione les valía un carajo pues hasta que no estuviera bien o les dijera que tenia no podía salir, ya que a pesar de estar hospitalizado se había negado rotundamente a que lo examinaran.

-Ya estuvo bueno-dijo arto de la situación, se paro como pudo de la cama y se dispuso a vestirse para ir a verlo.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo jovencito?-le regaño la castaña que acababa de entrar y se encontraba a Harry fuera de la cama y cambiándose de ropa.

-Me largo de aquí-fue su simple respuesta, la castaña frunció el ceño.

-¿Perdón?-le dijo con tono visiblemente enojado.

-Herm, les encargo a Ron y a ti terminar con la misión que Dumbledore me asigno-le dijo con amargura, lo cual la castaña noto-lamento darles una carga que me pertenece.

-¿Qué esta pasando Harry?-su mirada era triste, ya que no era nada tonta y sabia que eso era una despedida, una muy triste despedida; se acerco a ella y junto sus frentes.

-Mi tiempo se acaba-a Hermione se le aguaron los ojos al escuchar eso-y solo tengo un deseo egoísta que quiero cumplir antes de irme, y es verlo a él-la chica no supo a quien se refería.

-Es una broma de muy mal gusto Harry-le recrimino mientras daba rienda suelta al llanto al ver como Harry se separaba de ella y negaba con la cabeza-no-dijo en un susurro ahogado.

-Lo siento mucho-fueron las ultimas palabras que escucharía de su mejor amigo, prácticamente hermano-_Desmaius-_aprovecho el descuido de la chica para sacar la varita y desmayarla, sabia que si no lo hacia la chica hubiera tratado de detenerlo y en esos momentos en lo único que podía pensar era en ir con su dragón.

"_¿Por qué Harry?"_ fue su ultimo pensamiento antes caer inconciente, aun al final trato de detenerlo para que se quedara con ellos, siendo en vano su esfuerzo.

Antes de poder llegar a la puerta tuvo otro ataque de tos, este mas fuerte que los anteriores lo cual solo le decía que la cuenta regresiva ya estaba activada "_tengo que darme prisa y llegar con él_" pensó con desesperación tratando de parar el ataque.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El dia que espero llegara en un futuro muy lejano, se había presentado demasiado pronto para su gusto, ya que hoy seria el día en que tendría que dejar que Draco se alejara de su lado pero no podía hacer nada pues su tiempo estaba por terminarse, solo le hubiera gustada irse sabiendo que Voldemort ya no estaba para hacer sufrir a su dragón.

En cuanto cruzo el umbral de la puerta donde estaría Draco se preparo mentalmente para lo que venia e ignorando los preocupadísimos ojos del dragón se acerco a él.

-Eres libre-le dijo mientras le retiraba el collar que le impedía salir de los alrededores del lugar, además de poder volver a su forma humana.

Vio la maraña de emosiones que había dentro de su amado y estuvo a punto de ir a reconfortarlo pero fue presa de un ataque de tos tan fuerte que lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Harry¡-escucho de nuevo después de mucho tiempo esa hermosa voz que lo hipnotizaba, y sin poder contener las ganas de volver a deleitarse con la bella figura de Draco, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un angel hecho persona.

-Draco-dijo con voz cansada dándole una sonrisa lastimera-lo siento mucho-Draco quedo desconcertado, pues no entendía de que se disculpaba con él.

-No hables, ahora lo mas importante es curarte-a esto el moreno negó con la cabeza, después con su mano derecha acaricio la mejilla de Draco y este lo recostó en su regazo.

-Ya es demasiado tarde-le dijo con voz lastimera al ver el dolor que le estaba causando a su amado, pero tampoco podía mentirle para darle falsas esperanzas.

-No digas tonterías…..tú todavía..puedes..sal..salvarte-veía como Draco trataba de ser fuerte por los dos, lastima que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-Lamento haber sido tan egoísta para encerrarte aquí, pero tenia miedo de que si te dejaba libre podría perderte-le dijo con sinceridad, una vez que el ataque menguo y pudo articular palabras, sabia que no tendría otra oportunidad para decirle todo lo que sentia.

-¿Qué? Tu…-vio la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro ante su confesión-¿desde cuando?-le cuestiono en un susurro el chico una vez recuperado un poco del shock.

-Desde el principio-le dijo con tranquilidad como si no fuera algo importante-en cuando te vi supe quien eras en realidad.

-Si lo sabias ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-le reprocho un poco resentido por haber sido engañado de esa manera.

-Si te lo hubiera dicho estoy seguro que tu primer pensamiento seria que te quería humillar-trato de explicarle lo mejor que pudo las cosas, no quería que hubiera mal entendidos y lo terminara odiando mas de lo que ya lo hacia.

-¿Y como crees que me siento ahora?-dijo terminando de quebrarse el rubio y Harry solo se mordió el labio con impotencia al no saber como consolarlo-sabiendo que mi enemigo me mantuvo encerrado como una mascota aun sabiendo que no era un animal.

-Yo nunca te considere mi…cof cof…enemigo-con sus dedos suavemente limpio el camino que habían dejados sus lagrimas-desde el primer día yo….cof cof cof..te he a…cof cof-no pudo continuar ya que tuvo otro fuerte ataque.

-¡Harry¡-escuchaba la asustada voz de Draco, y se odiaba por ser tan egoísta para querer estar con el chico en sus últimos momentos sin importar cuanto daño le estuviera haciendo.

-Yo..cof cof..te a…cof cof.. amo-por fin los sentimientos que desde hace mucho guardaba en su corazón estaban siendo entregados a la persona dueña de estos, no desaprovecharía esta segunda oportunidad que se le había dado.

-Yo..yo..-vio por primera vez al siempre frio y seguro Draco Malfoy quedarse sin palabras-yo también te amo-las palabras brotaron solas de su boca como algo natural, y Harry se sintió el hombre mas feliz de la tierra pues nunca espero ser correspondido.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar Harry lo había acercado a él y hecho lo que desde hace mucho tiempo había deseado, lo beso. Con el beso le trasmitió todo el amor que por años había albergado dentro de su corazón hacia él, lentamente comenzó a sentirse muy cansado y un agradable letargo le invadió, trato con todas sus fuerzas de resistirse pues no deseaba que esa increíble sensación de los labios de Draco pegados a los suyos nunca terminara, pero el cansancio le gano y se dejo llevar.

"_Lo siento mucho Draco, solo te cause mas dolor siendo que jure protegerte de todo"_ pensó con amargura cayendo lentamente en la inconciencia aflojando el agarre que tenia en Draco "_Creo que si yo tuviera alas hace mucho que me hubiera ido volando, llevándote conmigo"_ ese fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de dejarse llevar por la oscuridad, para después parar todo movimiento que pudiera tener su cuerpo y Draco rápidamente se separo de Harry para ver que ocurría.

-¡No¡-Draco dio un grito desgarrador al comprobar que su amado yacía sin vida en sus brazos y el no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso, lo apego a su cuerpo con fuerza esperando que de esa manera lo pudiera traer de regreso a su lado.

-Ya eres libre-acaricio sus cabellos azabache con delicadeza, como si pensara que estaba dormido y podría despertarlo-lastima que me cortaste las alas y ya no puedo volar lejos-lentamente coloco el cuerpo sin vida en el suelo.

Tan metido estaba en su dolor que no vio cuando una sombra oscura salía del cuerpo de Harry y se desvanecía en el viento, aunque si la hubiera visto no tendría idea de lo que era y no le importaría en lo mas mínimo.

Fin

* * *

_**Segundo capitulo y final, al parecer este me salió mas grande porque Harry iba de un lado a otro a diferencia de Draco por lo que tenia mas que contar, solo espero que no se me halla escapado ningún detalle si ese fue el caso entonces háganmelo saber y acomodare el capitulo y lo volveré a subir, pero si es algo mínimo tratare de buscar la manera de contestarlo.**_

_**Ya no puse lo del ataud para que no sonara muy repetitivo, sino que lo corte donde crei seria suficiente para la historia version Harry ya que no creo que sea necesario todo el final igual.  
**_

_**Yo tenia planeado actualizar pronto pero perdí lo que llevaba de los capítulos de mis otras historias XD, aparte que mi pc tuvo un severo caso de virus y tuve que tomar medidas extremas (y con eso me refiero a que mi hermana tuvo que tomar medidas extremas XD), así que tendrán que aguantarme un poco mas en lo que vuelvo a tener inspiración y un rato libre.**_

_**Hasta el momento este es el capitulo final, pero puede que me de un súper golpe de inspiración y se me ocurra un epilogo, sin embargo por ahora son solo dos capítulos.**_

_**Espero algún review para saber si les gusto o tengo que buscar un nuevo hobby, ya que esto no es lo mio.**_

_**!Matta ne!**_


End file.
